unoffical_elder_scrolls_lore_foliosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ysgramor
Ysgramor is the most famous Atmoran warrior and leader of his legendary army, The Five Hundred Companions and played huge role in ascendancy of humans in late Merethic Era, during the period of The Return. Ysgramor is also considered to be first human historian, as he developed a runic transcription of Nordic speech based on Elvish principles. His lasting influence brought him the names as "First Man", the "Bringer of Words" and "Harbinger of Us All". History Pre-return events Ysgramor was fleeing a civil war that raged on his homeland of Atmora. After the arrival on Hsaarik Head, along his two sons Ylgar and Yngol, he wanted to explore the new land. He named this newfound land Mereth, because of all Elves that lived there before his arrival. Others followed Ysgramor's example and fled Atmora. Soon, the Atmoran population on Mereth was large enough to build a city. Thus, Saarthal was made. In the beginning, the relations between Elves and Men were peaceful, although, that wouldn't last long. Soon the Elves noticed fast growth of human population and felt endangered. They decided to raid the city of Saarthal. All its inhabitants were killed in single night, except for Ysgramor and his two sons. They managed to take the last longboat and sail back to Atmora. That night became remembered as the Night of Tears. The Return When Ysgramor finally arrived on Atmora, he learned that civil war was over. He told stories of treacherous elves and his brothers and sisters that fell during the raid. It didn't take much time for creating an army that would avenge their fallen brethren. This army was named the Five Hundred Companions. The Return has began. On the Day of Final Passage, a massive army set sail from shipyards of Jylkurfyk to the land of Mereth. Ysgramor himself commanded one of the boats, Ylgermet. His sons also commanded their own ships, Yngol commanded Harakk and Ylgar commanded Darumzu. During their voyage to Mereth, the army was hit by Storm of Separation, in which both of Ysgramor's sons were separated. Only Ylgar sailed out of it alive. Ysgramor went to search for shipwreck of Harakk, but by the time he found it, Yngol and his crew were killed by sea-ghosts. Ysgramor hunted them down and burned them in their honor afterwards. Ysgramor buried his son in Atmoran tradition and dug him a barrow. This barrow was later known as Yngol's Barrow and played a role in further events. After the army reached Saarthal, they retook it from the Elves. Many shield-brothers fell during their fight, but the army kept the name of honor of their fallen warriors. After this, the Circle of Captains was formed and they decided that every ship's captain should split up and go his/her own way. Some went back to the Sea of Ghosts and sailed to other continents, while others continued their fight against the Elves. The Five Hundred Companions were known to spread from Skyrim all the way to Black Marsh. Ysgramor and his crew, with help from Kaal Kaaz and Sadon Reyth, fought the Elves in an area later known as Eastmarch. After defeating the Elves, Ysgramor stumbled upon his son's grave and decided to build a monumental city where the White River met the Sea. It was to serve as monument to mankind. Ysgramor commanded that great bridge was to be built over the White River so no elf could sneak in and avenge his kin. The city was built by Elf captives and criminals in Atmoran fashion. This city was named Windhelm. Ysgramor's death The news of Ysgramor's death went over Tamriel as dark cloud. Even the fiercest and mightiest of warriors threw their weapons in grief, and swore not to lift them ever again. Ysgramor's death ended the period of the Return. Despite the chamber already being built for Ysgramor in Windhelm, he wanted to be buried on secluded island along the coast of the Sea of Ghosts, looking towards his homeland, Atmora. Legacy Ysgramor is founder of several great factions, such as the Companions and the First Empire of Man, beginning Ysgramor dynasty. This dynasty would last until the death of King Borgas in 369th year of First Era. Due to actions of Ysgramor, the Snow Elves were forced to go underground, only to emerge thousands of years later as Falmer, devolved form of them. Some believe they still hate the mankind and that someday, they will attempt to reconquer the land that once belonged to them. Category:Lore:Merethic Era